


Unusual Anniversaries

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [246]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux doesn't understand he boxes.





	Unusual Anniversaries

“No,” Kylo says, when Hux tries to peer at the latest thing he’s brought home.   


“Kylo!”  


“I said no.”  


And up goes the box, into the top of ‘his’ wardrobe. Pushed all the way to the back, so Hux would either need a droid, or a booster to stand on to retrieve it. 

But Kylo _must_ want him to be curious, or else he’d sneak the things in when Hux wasn’t _here_. The very fact he knows he’s forbidden is a slap in the face of its own, and Hux isn’t one prone to pouting, but he’s making an exception just this once.

“Darling, I thought we said no secrets?”  


“You only call me ‘darling’ when you’re angry or you want something,” Kylo points out.  


“…you know I want something, and also that’s not true.” It may be true. Hux is not as forthcoming with his terms of endearment as Kylo is, but he won’t be slighted like this, not in his own home.  


“It’s not for now.”  


“Then _when_?”  


“You don’t know?”  


Hux’s eyes flick slightly out of focus, up and to the left, where he keeps his schedule. He notes the date, rolls it back a year, two… he can’t see anything that could possibly be worthy of specific commemoration, and it isn’t anyone’s name day, and there’s no… precedent… for a stream of small boxes to be pushed into places he can only _just_ not reach.

“Of course I know,” he lies.  


“Then you’ll stop asking, and you’ll know why.”  


Hux huffs, and grabs for his datapad. He pulls up something only vaguely important, flicking through it to distract from the fact he’s - uh - now panicking he’s missed some important date, or festival, or…

Kylo closes the wardrobe, and comes over to lie on Hux’s lap. Which means he can no longer look up the dates, and he stares down at the beguilingly, _entirely insincerely sweet_ eyes that bat up at him.

“Stop that,” Hux complains, bopping him on the end of his nose with the datapad.  


“Not until you admit you forgot.”  


“I didn’t forget. I simply - didn’t… know. So therefore I can’t forget. You have to know to forget.”  


Kylo rolls over, his arms stretched out over Hux’s legs, his head resting on them, waiting for fingers in his hair. 

“It’s a year since we decided we’d do better working together.”  


Oh. Okay. Hence why Hux hadn’t… thought of it. He’d thought it would have to be some romantic, festival, sexual, or name-day type thing. Not… that.

“It was… so important to you?”  


“You were the first person I dared trust, so yes,” Kylo says, still face-almost-down.   


And here’s Hux, embarrassed. He’d thought Kylo would prefer to memorialise more… well. Obvious occasions. Not… politically minded ones, though agreeing to co-operate to seize control _had_ been a very big risk and an investment and exercise in trust. In a way, he’s touched that Kylo thinks it important enough to celebrate. 

“So, the… boxes?”  


“Not until the day,” Kylo replies, humming at the sudden petting to his hair. “But you can get something, too, if you like.”  


How can Hux one-up what he doesn’t even know? He’ll have to go–

“You don’t need to get anything _major_ ,” Kylo chimes in.  


Hux isn’t sure if he’s read his mind, or if he just knows him. Either way… “I wasn’t–”

“Just get me a box of cookies and I’ll be happy.”  


“…what about… _two_?”  


“Two boxes of cookies?” Kylo rolls over, and he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Then you’ll never get rid of me.”  


“That was kind of the point.” Hux strokes the backs of his fingers down one soft, warm cheek.   


“Make it three and I’ll eat your ass for a month.”  


“You do that _anyway_.”  


“…with… more crumbs?”  


Okay, now Hux whacks him, playfully, on the nose. “Bad Knight.” But he’s going to get more than just cookies. And there’s likely to be _five_ boxes of those.


End file.
